


Ready For Bed?

by NebulaGazer (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Creampie, Fingering, Fireside Sex, Incest, M/M, PWP, Partially Clothed Sex, Saliva for lube, Sort Of, brothers incest, connor top - Freeform, handjob, in the middle of the two movies, light fingering, messy cum idk, murphy bottom, straight up pwp, taking care of those sheeps, they're in Ireland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/NebulaGazer
Summary: Connor and Murphy are two hard working boys. Everyone, even them, need to work off a bit of steam every once in a while.
Relationships: Connor MacManus & Murphy MacManus, Connor MacManus/Murphy MacManus
Kudos: 14





	Ready For Bed?

The mornings in Ireland were beautiful. Cold, wet, but beautiful. Connor and Murphy loved the mornings when they woke at the crack of dawn to find the world waking up with them, sheep grazing and bleating softly. However, they loved the nights more. For different reasons, of course.

After the sheep were tended to, dinner was had, and the horses were tied up, the brothers relaxed. Sore muscles were massaged, complaints about the day were exchanged, and twigs or foliage were flicked into the crackling fire. The world was far simpler here than it ever had been in the US. The work was hard but it was honest and fair and no one killed anyone here.

“We have…” Connor looked down at his watch and then twisted his body to try getting some firelight on it. Murphy watched, jabbing the end of a stick into the fire. “Around eight or so hours before we gotta be gettin’ up. Wanna hit tha sack?”

Murphy smiled and gave a tip and shake to his head. Connor watched, saying nothing, as his younger brother pushed to his feet. As he walked around the fire, his calloused hands tossed off his shirt and undid his pants button. The forward motion was slowed as the pants were discarded to leave him in nothing but his long johns. The night grew chilly and the long johns helped but right now he didn’t need them.

Standing and looking down at his older brother, Murphy smirked.

“Yer not gonna make me do all the work, are you?”

“Maybe…” Snorting in humor, Connor reached for his pants. They were tossed off with his backside barely even leaving the grass.

Murphy became fully naked in this time frame and then moved into Connor’s immediate space. Without letting the older male remove any more clothing he straddled that lap and their mouths locked. Hands touched flesh, clothing, and roamed. Connor liked the way Murphy’s hair felt between his fingers but also loved how he could force those hips to move. It was a hard life, having to choose which of these tasks he wanted to do more. Murphy, on the other hand, loved everything he touched. His hands slid over that shirt, feeling shoulder blades, spine, bumpy muscles, and then thrust under the fabric to feel bare skin.

Their panting joined the cacophony of the wild world around them. Nothing felt cold despite the chilly air as their mouths moved against each other. No amount of moans were ever stopped by the other, both freely expressing how the other made them feel. Murphy rolled his hips, feeling them buck back the same. He felt the heat of the fire on his bare back, bare butt. He felt the roughness of work-worn clothes rubbing against his throbbing flesh each time he moved. He felt the twitch of Connor under his backside, trapped under his own long johns.

Rough, calloused hands gripped his butt cheeks and massaged the flesh. Murphy moaned, gliding his tongue into Connor’s mouth. Connor pushed two fingers between their latched lips and Murphy eagerly sucked them in and soaked them the best he could. The next thing he knew, what he had expected, was the feeling of fingers searching for the deepest part of him. The resistance was little, the pain barely above a sting as one finger pushed in and then the second. They curved and Murphy mewled, spine bowing at the pleasure. It took everything inside of him not to thrust back and ride that hand but he knew their position would only push the fingers out or hurt Connor. He was at their mercy.

Thankfully, that particular torture didn’t last. More often than not, their meetings like this were out in the fields away from their father who lived in the cabin with them. Lengthy sessions were uncomfortable and usually not worth it. The fingers were pulled out and Connor jerked his pants back over. In the back pocket was a clear, circular travel container filled with lube. While Murphy tugged part of his shirt to the side to taste at his collar, Connor reached between them and pushed his long johns down to free himself. He gave a few comforting strokes before spreading the lube. Next, with Murphy raising his hips without order, Connor used the same two fingers to push back up inside and spread the slippery substance there. He felt rather than heard the pleasure that rippled through the younger male as he purposefully rubbed the sides of his sensitive entrance.

“Connor…” Not a beg, but close.

The container cap was haphazardly put back on and the whole thing tossed into the nearby grass. He’d find it later. Their mouths pressed together again and Murphy slid his hips down. Each and every time, both brothers rippled with pleasure over the final connection. The final sin. They’d crossed the line shortly after moving here with Duce, their father, and had been unable to stop themselves ever since. They had never once questioned what had caused them to reach for each other. It simply started and here it was.

Less than a minute passed by before Murphy was fully impaled. He rolled his hips to get used to the feeling, allowing his body to adjust, and then he started to thrust. Hands at his hips turned him on as they urged the movements. Glorious, beautiful, mind-numbing pleasure drove all thoughts from either of their heads. Arms held each other close, hands pushing and pulling, mouths tasting everywhere they could. Motions started out fair and within minutes worked up to a harsh slap, slap, slap of their hips together. Soon, it was all they could do to hold on to each other.

Murphy leaned back, put his hands on tense knees, and used his own powerful legs and hips to grind down at a different angle. Connor held a hip and felt over that flat stomach before going down and grabbing Murphy’s cock. He pumped the male and caused the thrusting to stagger. He could feel the way Murphy’s abdomen was twitching under him, the way his body gripped him, and watched the shadowed body as his younger brother hit bliss. With a heavy groan and twitching hips, fingers digging hard into Connor’s knees, the younger brother throbbed and came between them. White splattered Connor’s knuckles and parts on both of their torsos. The pleasure felt good, but it didn’t drive Connor over the edge. He waited until Murphy was done riding the blissful release before grabbing those hips and bracing.

It never took long when he got going, especially after feeling his younger brother go off. His hips rammed upwards, muscles throughout his body tense and rippling. Murphy kept himself up just a bit, as much as he could, and moaned through the overstimulation but he didn’t attempt to stop it. Less than a minute later and Connor found his own release, bowing forward and wrapping arms around his brother. He ground his hips upwards, unloading everything he had as deep as he could.

The two males collapsed backwards in a tangle of limbs and hard breathing.

“Ready for bed now?” Connor managed while they looked up at all the stars. His fingers traced the outline of a bare shoulder blade. Murphy chuckled and nodded, pushing up.

“Ya.”


End file.
